


a spoonful of peanut butter heals all

by blackkitty9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Peanut Butter, and spoons, just peanut butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kankri enters the room he is waiting for his student but you are hiding just out of sight. waiting...waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spoonful of peanut butter heals all

" oh karkat i found you"  
damn!  
hold on! shit! he won't stop talking  
your name is karkat vantas you have just been spotted by your dancestor kankri who is hoping to give you a new lesson. but you now know his weakness.  
you race to the kitchen and grab two things.

a spoon.  
and peanut butter.  
you spoon the peanut butter and rush to kankri

"Oh! Karkat! Karkat! There you are. I hate to bother you, but that statement in the previous conversation you took part in could possibly trigger those around you and you must learn to refrain from using such language in regular conversation as it could be offensive so the people you are conversing with. I mean you no trouble, but would simply like to sit you down and discuss this with you until you understand. I hope that none of the content that is mentioned is triggering in any way, but if so please let me know, and I will refrain from using it in the future. Shall we begin?" he just won't stop lucky for you...

"HERE"S A SPOONFUL OF PEANUT BUTTER!!!!"  
you shout  
and project the spoon into kankri's mouth  
he just sits down and chews

"YES! YES!" you shout  
"num num num num" kankri starts chewing  
"mmmm this is really good!"  
"you like it?" you ask and he nods  
"well then have a whole jar"  
you say nicely as you place the jar in his lap and walk away

 

 

victory at last


End file.
